You Are My Freedom
by Briwookie
Summary: After Korra left Republic City, Asami waited for her return. However, after no traces were found to where she was, Asami took it upon herself to look for the Avatar, and so the journey to find Korra and help restore peace and balance to the world begins. Korrasami. One-Shot. Complete.


It was the way she set herself apart from all the others that allowed me to see her in a different light. You could say that there was this 'spark' between the both of us, but honestly, nobody is really going to believe what that means until they feel it for themselves, and who knows when that could be. No, instead of a spark, the earth beneath us shook like a volcanic eruption, and then the fire began to bubble and cracks formed...

But perhaps that was because she was the Avatar, and those kind of things naturally happened when she was around.

All joking aside, I never intended to fall in love with a woman of her nature. She was too rebellious for the likes of me – all play, no stay. I would watch her from where I worked, as she whipped out different crooks and thieves as they attempted to raise crime in the city, and she would just go after them and knock them off their feet. She raised hell when it came to protecting Republic City, and she didn't need anyone to tell her what to do, or how to do it. It was all natural for her to come in and save the day.

I guess whenever she left, I took all of the little things she did for our city for granted. Things became tougher now that she was gone, and I had a more strenuous shift to uphold with all of my clients. Days felt like weeks all because of how tired I would get whenever I would come home from work, and for some reason every time I would crash on my bed, her face would appear in my thoughts. She would be laughing, telling me how I needed to rest and save myself from the exhaustion.

Korra, what have you _done_ to me?

I loved her more strongly now than before, where she was only present in my memories and dreams, but never here and now. If she were to know how deeply I wished for her safety, she would probably laugh and remind me she was doing just fine. But what if she wasn't doing fine? How would I be able to swim to wherever she was, or fly across the moonlit skies to find her? How would I be able to do anything for her?

And so, I decided I was not going to let anything stop me. I packed my bags and began to go on this journey alone. I knew more than anyone else that Korra had to be saved, and I wasn't going to let Mako or Bolin do all the dirty work.

I wanted to bring her home.

The days and weeks felt like time slipped away too slow as I walked on foot. I could have taken my car, but that would have been too suspicious, and I already told my clients not to expect me. I didn't want anything to get too out of hand while I was gone, but right now all I could care about was getting to Korra. My body ached as it moved on the Earth, and my muscles continually felt like they would rip themselves out of my flesh if I were to keep moving.

However, I was stronger than many men in the city, so I knew that my physical body could endure ten times whatever my limit was.

I crossed the rest of the land outside of the city, through the spirit-invested forests and terrains. I sledged through the desserts and rocky mountains, and I was positive that I traveled thousands of miles.

This world was so small when you really think about it, and that is how it seemed as I made my voyage, recognizing that all of the things I thought were big and vast were only such because I didn't have a person to save back then. I didn't take all of the bigger things as intimidating, because I knew that Korra would be worth all of the hardship I would face.

Nothing could prepare me to this, however.

I eventually came across a broken city, where the people were grim and where food was scarce. I walked into a small part of the plaza where I witnessed a little girl running up to me. She couldn't have been older than five or six, and she reached her hands up to me. Her body was malnourished and torn, so when I reached down and held her up, I was not surprised to see pain in her eyes. However, they were not for herself.

"Please help me, miss. My friend is sick and she needs someone to take care of her."

I decided my mission would have to be postponed, so I followed the little girl over to where she was leading me. Her tiny hand trembled in my own, so I sensed the fear that coursed through her body. I was not sure of what to witness when we eventually came to a shed in the shadowy outskirts of the town. Within that shed was another young woman, and the air hitched inside of my throat.

It was _her_.

"She's sick, ma'am. She's been here for quite sometime, but I don't know how to help her. There isn't enough food to feed everyone in my village."

I quickly ran over to where Korra was, and I bent down towards her. She lifted her head slowly at the sound of the girl's voice, and once she saw me, her beautiful blue eyes widened. There was too many emotions that flooded inside of those oceanic orbs, like fright, surprise, and the question of why. I didn't care for what she was going to say next, for I wrapped my arms around her like nothing else mattered at that moment, and I held her tightly.

"I had no idea where you were...Korra, I can't believe it's actually you."

A light chuckle made its way from her throat, and she made an attempt to hug me back. Her arms felt light against my back, and I realized that she must have been starving. I let go of her and threw my bag in front of me, grabbing a piece of bread I had been saving just in case, before bringing in front of her and pressing it into her hands.

"Eat. You need this a hell of a lot more than I do."

The little girl smiled at the sight of the food, and how Korra didn't hesitate to send me a smile before tearing apart the wheat and devouring it whole. Once the bread was long gone, she threw her arms around me again and shared an uncharacteristic act of clinginess. She was almost begging me to not leave her alone.

"You cane all this way to find me...thank you Asami."

At the sound of her voice, I felt my eyes begin to tear up. I nodded at her grateful statement, and once I had gone out to fetch some firewood, I made us all a fire. I also managed to find some more food inside of my bag so that the little girl would have dinner as well. Now, the three of us were sitting together, relishing on the moments of past and focusing on the days ahead.

"Korra, you know that Republic City has been wondering where you have been. Our city has been ruled by Kuvira, and honestly, we need our Avatar to come back. Things have been progressively getting worse, and there are so many people who do not know what to do. Even for me, work has been more tedious due to the economic situation."

The brunette looked at me with sorrowful eyes, and she glanced to the side. She didn't want to worry me, it was written all over her, but at the same time I sensed that there was something that was holding her back. What was keeping her behind?

"Asami...you know as well as I do that I want to come back to Republic City, but the thing is I'm not sure how I can come back to a city that I love when I can't come to love myself anymore. I thought that this was something I would be able to get over eventually, but that time is coming a lot slower than expected."

"Does it have to do with...?" I was going to ask, but Korra quickly shot me down with a fierce look. I stopped speaking as soon as that message was passed.

"What happened in the past remains in the past. However, what I have to do now is focus on getting better. My body needs to mend itself back together again, and it's only been a few months. I just learned how to walk again. If I can teach my body the tricks that it once learned all over again, than it is possible for me to fully recuperate."

"That's amazing!" I said, and Korra smiled brightly towards my excitement. We shared a warm look towards each other for a few seconds, before Korra leaned in closer to where I sat and looked at me with a serious burning in her eyes. I knew this look very well, and this was the same expression she made she was dead set on doing something.

"I need your help more than ever, Asami. Mako and Bolin and Tenzin have always provided to me what I needed, but now more than anything else, you are the one person who can truly help me get back to my old self. Please, Asami, won't you...?"

"I will do anything for you, Korra, even if it means risking my own life." I replied, and Korra became surprised at my sudden comment. The flames flicked from the fire, and the little girl giggled lightly. The avatar smirked towards me and nodded, and the rebellious girl I had grown to love was beginning to act like herself once again. It made me truly happy to see her like this.

"Korra, I will not let you down. Trust me on that."

"I will trust you, like I always have, Asami."

We stayed in the plaza, which I had learned to be a earth-bending community, for the next few months, as Korra began to grow stronger. She was still learning to walk and run efficiently, but for the most part she had learned those skills as though it was her first time. Her fighting skills were tampered once we began, but once I helped her train, there was definite improvement. Every now and then, she would freeze and ask to step out, for the nightmares would return to her, and she would need to forfeit, but that was understandable. I was not going to force her to do something that was completely out of her limits. We took this slow, and she knew I did everything I could to help her.

Once the next few weeks had passed, Korra told me that she was confident she could bend now without interruption. I took her word on that, and so I sacrificed myself to be her bending practice pawn, so to say. Korra tried her best not to hurt me, as she practiced her elemental powers, and she was doing incredibly well. We got in a few minutes, and everything was fine.

However, soon her eyes turned completely white, and she fell down onto her knees.

"No! I thought this wouldn't happen again, why is this happening?!"

I rushed over to where the avatar was, and I wrapped my arms around her. She shook with great force, and she covered her ears with her hands.

"Get away from me! Get away, dammit!"

"Korra, you need to get out of it! He can't hurt you anymore, none of them can! You need to remain calm, focus on Republic City! Remember your friends, remember all of the people that have helped you in the past."

Korra continued to scream bitterly, tears streaking down her eyes, and quickly her hands moved to cover her face. She couldn't control what was going on around her, and so I wrapped my arms even tighter around her trembling body.

"Please, Korra! It's me, Asami. I won't let anything hurt you, just stay with me, stay with me."

Eventually, Korra began to calm herself down, and the nightmare was over. She was still crying in my embrace, and she clutched my sleeves and didn't dare show her face. I was not surprised that she would be this vulnerable, for after a traumatic experience like the one she encountered months before, it was evident that this was going to affect her forever. I knew that I could help her little by little, but I decided we needed to go back to Republic City and speak with Tenzin.

After a few more weeks alone in the town, Korra and I said goodbye to the little girl and the rest of the people who lived there, and the two of us began our journey back towards the city. Wherever we would go, all we did was talk about what we had been doing for all the time without each other. I told Korra about my work, and she told me how Katara and Toph have helped her greatly with her bending and such. Then, she told me how she had to run away in order to face all of this by herself.

"I am so glad you came along, Asami, otherwise...I don't know what I would have done."

"You are getting better, Korra. The best thing is to face this one step at a time, and you are doing just that. Soon you will be able to help Republic City once again."

The two of us returned to the city once the weeks of traveling were over, and Tenzin was so happy to see Korra return. She hadn't reunited with Mako and Bolin yet, and with understandable reasons. She felt like she needed to get stronger for everyone before making too many public appearances.

I was so happy that Korra returned to Republic City, and that I was able to find her. It was a miracle that after all this time, she was still determined and strong in everything she set forth in doing. We talk more now than ever before, and we have gotten closer in weeks past.

My love for her has only continued to grow, and I confessed to her one night as we sat out glancing at the stars.

"I love you, Korra." I whispered, and I felt two arms (now stronger due to the nourished body) wrap themselves around me, pulling me tight. I could feel teardrops fall onto my shoulders, and as we separated, I looked into her eyes and felt all love that was inside of them.

"I love you too, Asami. I have loved you more and more these passing months, even the time without you made me feel so lonely. Thank you so much for being there for me when nobody else could."

We kissed underneath the full bright moon, and once night had come and gone, I continued to help her. Eventually she grew strong enough with the help of those around her, and she began to bend again without the nightmarish visions. She was able to go against Kuvira and bring back Republic City, and she led the world with all the peace and tranquility that it could prosper. She was able to bring peace and freedom to the world, but she would never know that it was her that helped free me from my world of despair.

She was my freedom.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. So this has to be my first A:TLA or LoK related fanfiction I have ever written. Big fan for as long as the two series have been premiered, I absolutely love everything about what they present and the symbolism and yada-yada-yada. Korrasami was different considering that originally, I was into the whole Korra-Bolin thing going on. However, as time passed, the fandom pulled me into the love life of these two women and honestly? I thought it was both empowering and beautiful at the same time. Therefore, I wanted to write a little snipet of it. Obviously, season 4 is still showing new episodes, so this is probably WAY different than how it might end up, but I still wanted to write a story based on how these two needed each other more than they realized. Or, well Korra realized, anyways.**

**So yeah I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think in a review, favorite, follow, what have you. I appreciate you taking your time to read this. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
